


24/7

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 養育孩子是一份二十四小時，全年無休的工作。這是七個發生在二十四小時內，關於Erik和Charles養育孩子的小故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**01**

 

Peter一天之中最喜歡的時間是早晨。

 

早晨是全家人會聚在一起的時刻，雖然晚餐的時候也是，但是晚餐後沒多久爸爸們就會趕他和Wanda去睡覺，所以相較之下，他還是更喜歡早晨。

 

他打開爸爸們的房門，不出他所料，房間中靜悄悄地。外面的天已經亮了，天氣很好，剛剛升起的太陽有些刺眼，他就是這麼醒的，但是爸爸們房間的窗簾捂得嚴嚴實實的，讓房間內看起來仍然像是晚上一樣。

 

Peter輕手輕腳地繞到床靠近窗戶的那一側，他從沒跟任何人說過，但是他很喜歡從這個角度看爸爸們，比跨年的時候爸爸們讓他和Wanda分別坐在他們的肩膀上看煙火時還喜歡。

 

Daddy總是睡在靠近窗戶的這一側，這樣的角度讓他能靠Daddy的臉很近，近得能數清楚Daddy鼻尖上的雀斑。 _Vati_ 則會把臉埋在Daddy的脖子那兒，那讓他總是看不清楚 _Vati_ 的臉。

 

「起床了！」他費勁地爬上爸爸們的床，開始搖晃起床上熟睡的兩個大人。

 

睡在另外一側的 _Vati_ 發出一聲模糊的咕噥，從側躺的姿勢變成正躺，Peter這才發現他剛剛把手橫在Daddy的腰上。

 

「Peter？」Daddy的手掌按在自己的眼上，模糊地問。他早晨說話的時候總是和平常不太一樣，不是那種剛起床時的沙啞聲， _Vati_ 說那是蘇格蘭口音，Peter知道蘇格蘭在哪裡，就在地圖右上角小小的一塊，但是 _Vati_ 解釋了很久，他也沒弄明白什麼是口音，那聽起來就像是Daddy早晨說話的方式。

 

「早餐。」他擠到兩個爸爸中間，「天已經亮了。」

 

「現在幾點了？」Daddy問，他的聲音在手掌下聽起來有些悶悶的。

 

 _Vati_ 側過身體去拿放在床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，「還差五分鐘六點。」

 

「噢，老天。」Daddy喃喃道，「感覺起來我才剛閉上眼。」

 

「我餓了。」見兩個大人沒有要起床的打算，Peter大聲道，「Wanda也是。」

 

「是的，當然。」Daddy拿開手掌，對他露出一個微笑，他喜歡Daddy笑起來的時候的眼睛，藍藍的，像在發光一樣，就像早晨太陽升起時的天空。「Peter，親愛的，你可以先去換衣服嗎？ _Vati_ 和我得先刷牙。」

 

換衣服，他可做到這一點，畢竟他已經是個大孩子了。

 

「我可以自己換衣服。」他說，跳下床。

 

「還有幫我們關門，我們也需要換衣服。」Daddy補充。

 

他在走出房間前最後看了房間內一眼，Daddy將自己埋進 _Vati_ 懷中，正在跟 _Vati_ 說話，見爸爸們沒有要繼續睡的跡象，他滿意地關上房門。

 

 

 

 

 

**02**

 

Wanda一天之中最喜歡的時間是早晨。

 

不包括她的兄弟Peter，那個討厭鬼總是在走廊上乒乒乓乓地跑來跑去，吵醒整間屋子的人，並嘲笑她的衣服。

 

在她剛剛換好衣服時，門板上傳來兩聲輕響，然後是Daddy溫柔的聲音，「Wanda，妳起床了嗎？」

 

她走到門邊打開門，看見穿著一身深藍色西裝的Daddy站在門外，「頭髮綁不好。」她說。

 

Daddy微笑起來，「需要幫忙嗎？」

 

她點點頭。

 

Daddy牽著她走回房間裡，在去年聖誕節時Raven阿姨買給她的更衣鏡前坐下。

 

「這裡。」Daddy在她身後盤腿坐下，拆下她頭髮上纏成一團的髮圈。他的動作很輕柔，不像 _Vati_ 總是太大力，把她弄得很疼，又或者是在替她吹頭的時候太粗魯，然後他們就得花上比平常更久的時間梳開她被 _Vati_ 弄打結的頭髮。

 

她看著他們在鏡子中的倒影，Daddy動作迅速地將她的頭髮用成一個方便活動的辮子。這是其中一個她最喜歡的髮型，那麼當她回家，沒有學校那些會亂扯人辮子的討厭男生後，她就可以把頭髮放下來，而頭髮的尾端會像Raven阿姨的頭髮那樣捲捲的，很漂亮。

 

「好了。」Daddy在鏡子裡笑著對她眨眨眼。

 

她站起來，在鏡子裡檢視自己今天的造型。頭髮沒問題，衣服也沒問題，但是她總覺得哪裡不太對勁，她盯著鏡子裡的自己，開始苦苦思索起來。

 

「有問題嗎？」Daddy把梳子放回櫃子上，站在她旁邊，問。

 

「看起來怪怪的。」她回答。

 

「我看看。」

 

Wanda往後退了幾步，讓對方能更清楚地看到自己身上的衣服。

 

「我覺得很好。」Daddy不太確定地道，「哪裡怪怪的？」

 

「真的怪怪的。」Wanda固執地重複。

 

「早餐好了。」 _Vati_ 的聲音從身後傳來，她回過身，看見穿著圍裙的 _Vati_ 站在門外。

 

「 _Vati_ ，你覺得我今天怎麼樣？」

 

「Wanda覺得有些地方怪怪的。」Daddy在她身後補充。

 

 _Vati_ 瞧著她，幾秒鐘後，他走到衣櫃前面，從裡面拿出一件紅色的皮外套。「換上這個看看。」

 

Wanda脫下身上的亮藍色外套，換上 _Vati_ 手上的那件。那股怪怪的感覺消失了，這件外套的顏色更襯她身上那件黑色的裙子。

 

「好多了。」她對 _Vati_ 露出一個燦爛的笑容。

 

 _Vati_ 的眼中有不太明顯的笑意，「現在，早餐，Peter在等我們。」

 

她走向廚房——不像Peter總是粗魯地用跑的——聽見爸爸們在她身後小聲爭論。

 

「藍色和黑色，認真的，Charles？」 _Vati_ 聽起來被逗樂了。

 

「Raven說黑色是安全色，配什麼顏色都可以。」Daddy反駁。

 

「那個藍不行。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「因為—」 _Vati_ 猛地頓住，「我不知道，但那兩個顏色不搭。」

 

Daddy嘆了口氣，「至少我們其中有一個人擅長這個，不然我真不知道該怎麼辦。」

 

 _Vati_ 輕笑起來，「你和你的補釘外套。」

 

「先聲明，它很溫暖。」Daddy笑著抱怨，但聽起來並沒有不高興的意思，「可是你把它扔了。」

 

「它是災難。」

 

「你才是在十月帶著我去中央公園約會的那個人，我需要一件保暖的外套。」

 

「好吧，我承認我那時候腦袋不太清楚，你在我的腦子裡，我唯一能想的就是怎麼樣才能約你出來。」

 

Wanda在走進廚房前轉過頭，剛好看見Daddy牽起 _Vati_ 的手，對著 _Vati_ 微笑，「問題解決了，是吧？」

 

他們兩人看著對方，眼中全是笑意。她轉回來，跟著露出一個微笑。

 

「你們好久。」看見他們，坐在餐桌前的Peter抱怨。

 

Wanda喜歡早晨，即使那包括她粗魯又沒耐心的兄弟，她也依然喜歡。

 

 

 

 

 

**03**

 

Alex一天之中最喜歡的時間是早晨開車前往學校的時間。

 

那是一天之中最安靜的時候，沒有因為忙著照顧剛剛出生的Scott而睡眠嚴重不足的父母，沒有每隔幾個小時就會震耳欲聾地開始大哭的Scott，也沒有學校那些煩人的事兒。

 

只有他。從家裡到學校這短暫的十五分鐘，是完完全全屬於他的。

 

今天的天氣很好，他搖下窗戶，感受著早晨仍然清爽的空氣。

 

前面的校車突然停下，豎起『停止』的牌子*，Alex緊急煞車，這才發現自己不知道在什麼時候超速了。

 

「嘿，這個社區裡有住小孩子！」一個男人朝他吼道，Alex最討厭這種住在較好的街區，總是喜歡用鼻子看人的傢伙。他搖起窗戶，沒理那個男人。

 

男人在他身後吐出幾句德文的咒罵，Alex回了對方一個中指，在校車緩緩啟動後踩下油門離開。

 

*校車交通停止法(School Bus Traffic Stop Laws)規定當校車上的停止牌豎起時，車輛必須完全靜止，等待兒童上下校車。([Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/School_bus_traffic_stop_laws))

 

 

 

 

 

**04**

 

Moira一天之中最喜歡的時間是剛進辦公室，捧著剛剛泡好的咖啡坐下來的時候。

 

她喜歡在開始工作以前這麼做，深吸一口咖啡的香氣，讓自己慢慢進入工作的狀態。

 

但是她今天還沒來得及喝上第一口咖啡，她就被敲門聲打斷了。

 

「Moira，妳有空嗎？」

 

她轉過身，看見Charles站在門邊。

 

「當然。」她回答，放下手中的咖啡，讓自己進入工作模式。Charles是她的朋友，但是同為遺傳系的教授，在這個時間Charles更有可能是為了工作的事情找她。「怎麼了？」

 

Charles在走進辦公室後關上門，然後在靠牆的那張給學生準備的椅子上坐下。

 

對方慎重的模樣讓Moira也不自覺跟著緊張起來，她看著Charles，後者緩緩地吐出一口氣，「上次妳說妳會在辦公室裡放幾罐指甲油。」

 

Moira點點頭，她確實會這麼做，這是為了避免她臨時有什麼需要出席的正式場合，而她又沒時間回家的時候，她可以直接在辦公室裡補好手上掉得坑坑巴巴的指甲油。

 

所以這是為了指甲油？也許是指甲油造成的環境汙染？還是Charles需要指甲油的範本測試指甲油對生物造成的影響？但是她明明記得Charles現在的實驗對象是老鼠，上次他們測污染的時候是針對魚—

 

「所以妳這裡有卸除劑嗎？」Charles一鼓作氣地問。

 

Moira眨眨眼。

 

「指甲油卸除劑，」Charles重複，「或是隨便那個東西叫做什麼名字。」

 

「我有。」她困惑地回答。「但是你需要那個做什麼？」

 

Charles嘆了口氣，伸出自己的手。

 

作為工作伙伴，Moira當然見過Charles的手，後者的指甲總是修剪得很整齊。現在它們依然十分整齊，但上面被人塗著粉色的指甲油，而且塗的人技術十分不好，不只顏色不均勻，邊緣也十分不規律，看起來像是塗了兩周都沒卸掉的指甲油。

 

「Wanda的老師昨天送了她一罐指甲油。」Charles一臉悲慘地告訴她。

 

Moira抬起頭，對上好友悲慘的表情，因為還沒喝到咖啡而反應遲緩的大腦總算開始運作起來。

 

她揚起嘴角。

 

「不准笑。」Charles警告。

 

Moira爆笑出聲，「噢，Charles，你真是個好父親。」她邊笑邊從抽屜裡找出指甲油卸除劑和棉花。

 

「我在沙發上睡著了。」Charles憂鬱地告訴她，乖乖伸出手讓她幫他把上面的指甲油卸掉。「我需要一個化學學位，這樣我就能在家裡調出可以卸掉這東西的卸除劑來，這東西真難弄掉，Erik跟我試了半天，也只刮掉一點點。」

 

「或是你可以去CVS*買一罐。」Moira心情愉悅地告訴他。

 

Charles頭頂上的烏雲變得更厚重，「我發現的時候它們已經關門了。」

 

「我很抱歉。」Moira不太真心地道，但是她很確定自己臉上的笑容出賣了她。

 

「不需要。」Charles告訴她，平板的語氣頗有認命的意味。

 

「所以Wanda替你們兩個人都畫了？」Moira問，因為那個畫面而遲遲無法收起自己的笑容。她只見過Charles的丈夫幾次，據說小時候住在德國，後來才移民到美國。那個男人看起來符合所有的德國刻板觀念，一板一眼的，如果不是因為看到他對著Charles微笑的模樣，她實在很難想像Charles會跟那樣的人結婚。

 

噢，她真希望能看看那個畫面。

 

「不，只有我。Erik那時候在書房裡，出來的時候剛好來得及阻止Wanda畫最後一隻。」Charles疲倦地朝她晃了晃右手上唯一倖免的小拇指。

 

Moira悶笑，放開Charles已經卸乾淨的左手，開始替他卸起右手的手指。「比什麼都沒阻止到要好。」

 

「是的。」Charles扯了扯嘴角。

 

「我今天中午的時候有點時間，你需要我去幫你買一罐嗎？」她一邊卸一邊問。

 

「我們可以一起吃午飯，然後妳教我怎麼分辨正確的卸除劑。」Charles提議。「我昨天晚上上網查了一會，那些東西看起來都一樣，妳究竟是怎麼看出差別的？」

 

「你有三個博士學位，Charles，你可以搞定那些。」

 

「我希望我永遠都不需要。」Charles喃喃道，往後陷進椅子中，「老天，再過不久我就必須要知道怎麼買衛生巾了，孩子怎麼長得這麼快？感覺起來我們才剛剛把他們從醫院帶回家。」

 

「他們已經五歲了，現在的孩子都長得很快。」卸完最後一隻指甲，Moira放開Charles的手，「好了，看看哪裡沒卸到。」

 

Charles把手湊到眼前，「妳真是救命恩人，妳知道嗎？」

 

Moira笑著拍了拍他的肩膀，「你可以把這句話留到我教你怎麼買衛生巾的時候。」

 

*CVS，連鎖藥妝店。

 

 

 

 

 

**05**

 

Hank一天之中最喜歡的時間是在實驗室的時候。

 

別誤會，他的成績很好，否則他也不會在最近被調進哥倫比亞大學遺傳部門裡最頂尖的研究團隊之一，但是比起上課，他更喜歡的是在實驗室裡實際操作實驗，親自驗證理論。

 

在這之前，他一直很擔心會與實驗室裡的同事在相處上產生問題，因為他一向不怎麼擅長社交，但事實證明他的擔憂毫無必要，這裡的人都非常地和善—

 

「有老鼠逃出來了！」一個人大吼。

 

離控制面板最近的人立刻關上所有的門——給人通行的和籠子的都是——其他的人則靜止不動，搜尋著那隻逃跑的老鼠。

 

站在他面前，同時也是他的指導教授的Xavier博士朝拿著網子的那幾個研究人員揮了揮手，Hank順著對方的動作看去，看見一疊研究資料上有什麼東西在移動。

 

他們輕手輕腳地走過來，朝桌面揮下網子。下一刻，一切都混亂起來。桌上的研究資料在地上散了一地，伴隨著老鼠掙扎時的吱吱聲。其中一個拿著網子的人把網子舉到眼前，「逮到你了。」他露出一個心滿意足的微笑。

 

「對牠溫柔一點，Sean。」Xavier博士責備地道，「那是一條生命。」

 

「你該看看他對魚做的事。」另外一個人大笑道，重新解鎖實驗室裡的門。

 

Sean脹紅臉，「我什麼也沒做，我喜歡魚。」

 

「你對牠們唱歌，」那個人隔著做了一個誇張的手勢，「比海妖唱歌還要糟糕。」

 

Sean走到籠子旁，把老鼠放回籠子裡，「去你的，海妖唱歌很好聽，難怪你的希臘文會被當。」

 

「那跟我的希臘文一點關係都沒有—」

 

—也許還有些瘋狂。

 

「你不阻止他們嗎？」Hank遲疑地問正在整理那疊被用亂的研究資料的Xavier博士。

 

「什麼？不。」Xavier博士看起來十分驚訝。「那只是他們的相處模式。」

 

雖然仍然抱有懷疑，但是考慮到他是最近才加入這間實驗室的，他沒有繼續質疑Xavier博士的決定。

 

他走到桌邊，幫Xavier博士一起整理那些資料。一份整頁被劃掉的資料吸引了他的注意，「博士，這份資料有什麼問題嗎？」

 

「我跟你說過很多次了，叫我Charles。」Xavier博士漫不經心地回答，看向他，「什麼資料？」

 

他把手中的資料遞給Xavier博士，博士接過那份資料，「噢，沒什麼問題。」他朝他露出一個不太好意思的微笑，「我五歲的孩子還不曉得怎麼分辨哪裡可以畫畫，我晚點會重新印一份。」

 

「你有個孩子？」他驚訝地反問。

 

「一個女兒跟一個兒子。」Xavier博士糾正，臉上的表情變得柔和，「一對雙胞胎。」

 

「但是你—」他結結巴巴地開口，試著組織句子，Xavier博士看起來很年輕，不像是有這麼大孩子的樣子。事實上，他一直以為整個實驗室裡的研究人員都是單身，這裡的人工作起來沒日沒夜的模樣一點兒也不像有伴侶，更別提是結婚了。

 

「結婚了。」Xavier博士將那些資料用成一疊，Hank這才注意到對方的手上確實戴著婚戒。

 

「Charles有娃娃臉。」不知道什麼時候湊過來的Sean說，「上次我們一群人出去喝酒，他也被檢查證件。」

 

「那是因為我跟你們在一起。」Xavier博士無奈地指出。

 

「Moira就沒有被檢查。」Sean反駁。

 

「別被她聽到，她會讓你付出代價。」

 

「被我聽到什麼？」不知道什麼時候進實驗室的MacTaggert博士問。

 

Sean僵硬地轉過去看MacTaggert博士一眼，又轉回Xavier博士的方向，「她真的沒有在替CIA工作嗎？」他問，聲音因為驚恐而變得又尖又細，Hank懷疑他如果尖叫起來可能可以震破玻璃，「她 _無處不在_ 。」

 

「你現在跑還來得及。」Xavier博士一臉同情地告訴他。

 

Sean一溜煙地逃跑，Hank眨眨眼，看著Xavier博士神色自若地把手上整理好的研究資料放回桌上。

 

「你會習慣的。」注意到他的震驚，Xavier博士告訴他。

 

不是也許，是肯定。這間實驗室裡的人都很瘋狂。

 

 

 

 

 

**06**

 

Charles一天之中最喜歡的時候是剛進家門的時候。

 

屋子裡飄著晚餐的香味，Erik沒有出差的時候更喜歡在家裡煮，他的丈夫堅持那樣更健康，所以當他的丈夫出差的時候，Charles偶爾會叫披薩或帶孩子們出去吃速食，滿足孩子們對高熱量食品的需求。

 

Erik知道，當然，他們一致同意偶爾讓孩子吃高熱量的食品沒什麼壞處，更何況完全不讓他們吃只會讓他們更想吃，但他們默契地在孩子們面前演戲，假裝那些『披薩之夜』跟『漢堡之夜』是Charles跟孩子們間的小秘密，因為總得要有個人可以讓孩子們乖乖吃青菜。

 

「我回來了。」他揚聲道，走向廚房。

 

「Daddy！」Peter橫衝直撞地從房間跑出來，撞進他的懷裡。「你今天比較晚。」他控訴。

 

「我知道，回來的路上遇到塞車(traffic jam)。」Charles把兒子抱起來，在對方的臉頰上印上一個吻。

 

「什麼是交通果醬？」Peter問，滿懷希冀地看著他，「好吃嗎？」

 

Carles被逗樂了，他抱著兒子走進廚房，一邊解釋，「不是交通果醬，是塞車，意思是交通很糟糕。」

 

「那麼為什麼是叫果醬？」

 

「因為跟果醬一樣擠在一起。」坐在流理台前的高腳椅上的Wanda一臉嫌棄地看著自己的兄弟，「你上課的時候都沒有在聽。」

 

「字卡上畫的明明就是可以吃的果醬。」Peter不高興地反駁，「我 **有** 在聽老師上課。」

 

Charles把Peter放在另外一張高腳椅上，又轉過身在女兒的頭頂印下一個吻。Wanda把頭髮放下來了，因為早晨的辮子而微捲的頭髮披在肩上，讓她看起來像是一個小大人。

 

「我買了早餐的麥片。」他轉移快吵起來的兩個孩子的注意力，把原本勾在手上的塑膠袋放到兩人面前的流理台上。

 

Peter歡呼一聲，撲上去檢查袋子裡的東西，Wanda雖然動作沒有Peter這麼誇張，但從她的動作看來她也很好奇裡面裝了什麼。

 

「你沒有說今天會去超市。」正在把酸菜放進盤子裡的Erik抬起頭，Charles走過去，趁著孩子們的注意力全在桌上的袋子上，和自己的丈夫交換了一個難得不被打擾的吻。

 

「中午和Moira吃飯以後一起去了一趟超市買指甲油卸除劑，看到麥片就順便買了。」Charles靠著自己的丈夫，放鬆地嘆了口氣，「老天，我想你。」

 

Erik的眼中有著不太明顯的笑意，「所以你把那些東西弄掉了？」

 

「是的，Moira在辦公室裡放了一罐，所以一大早就用掉了，感謝上帝。」

 

「那麼你為什麼還要買？」

 

Charles無奈地看著自己昨晚幸運逃過一劫的丈夫，「你覺得昨天晚上的事會是單一事件嗎？」

 

Erik下意識看了一眼通往客廳的方向的那面牆，他們上周才因為Peter在上面亂畫而重新粉刷過，「大概不會。」他告訴他。

 

「我也是這麼想的，所以我讓Moira教我怎麼買，」Charles靠著流理台，看著Erik繼續將酸菜從玻璃罐中挖到盤子裡，「那東西比基因還要複雜，我—」

 

「這裡面沒有巧克力棒。」Peter震驚的聲音打斷他們的對話。

 

「你吃太多巧克力了，Peter。」Erik立刻轉換回父親模式。

 

「但是—」

 

「我們約定過你一天只能吃多少巧克力，對不對？」Erik問。

 

Peter扁著嘴，委屈地點頭。他坐回椅子裡，抱著雙臂，不再說話。

 

Charles給了Peter一個愛莫能助的眼神。雖然他今天在超市裡確實是這麼想的，但是他有時候覺得Erik對孩子們太嚴格了，不過這不是個適合在孩子們面前說的對話。

 

他拿起Erik放在一旁的酸菜罐子，把它冰回冰箱裡，又回去幫正在把香腸從烤盤中拿出來的Erik。「我有說過晚餐是我最喜歡的一餐嗎？」他打破沉默。

 

「為什麼？」Wanda問。Peter還在生悶氣，但從他的姿勢看起來，他正在聽。

 

「因為在一天的工作之後，我可以花時間好好地和我的家人一起吃頓飯。」

 

一個東西從桌上滾到地上，Charles反射性地看向那個東西，是他今天買回來的指甲油卸除劑。

 

他看著他的家人們，他的丈夫總是不自覺地使用斯巴達的模式教育他們的孩子，他的兒子因為巧克力正在對他的丈夫生悶氣，而他的女兒則很有可能趁他睡著的時候再次拿他的指甲當實驗品，但他仍然深愛他們，而不管是什麼時候，只要與他們在一起，就是他最喜歡的時候。

 

 

 

 

 

**07**

 

Erik一天之中最喜歡的時候是晚上。

 

從他有記憶開始，他就喜歡所有的一切都條理分明。乾淨的房間、計畫好的行程表，他的父母從來不需要趕他去收拾自己的房間，或是提醒做任何事，因為他會自己將所有的一切都規劃好。

 

直到他愛上Charles Xavier。

 

和他不同，Charles對生活比較大而化之。那不是什麼太大的問題，事實上，只要能跟Charles在一起，什麼問題都不是太大的問題。他們花了一陣子找到跟彼此相處時的平衡點，Charles不再把書在房間中堆得到處都是，而是在看完後立刻放回書架，他則不強迫Charles必須從牙膏的最後面開始擠牙膏。

 

然後他們迎來了Wanda和Peter。

 

聽到養育孩子，人們第一個反應是跟八小時的良好睡眠告別，但事實上，不只是八小時的睡眠，而是跟生活中所有的規律告別。

 

嬰兒不會管現在幾點，他們只知道他們餓了、他們的尿布該換了、他們想要人抱，他們嚎啕大哭，透過哭聲跟尖叫達到他們想要的一切。這也許解釋了人類為什麼是這顆星球上的領導物種，有這樣的後代，不進化，在野外根本毫無生存的機會，因為那毫無疑問會引來獵食者。

 

當孩子們長大一些以後，他們無時無刻都精力充沛。歸功於長年的運動習慣，Erik是他跟Charles兩個人裡體力比較好的那一個。在跟Charles交往以後，維持每日晨跑的習慣很難，因為當Charles在床上熟睡時，要強迫自己離開他非常困難，但是他仍然強迫自己保持住這個習慣，並習慣在晨跑回來以後看見在廚房裡玩報紙上的拼字遊戲，一邊等他一起吃早餐的Charles。

 

這樣的規律在養育雙胞胎的幾個月後正式宣告破滅，在睡眠嚴重不足的情況下，每日早起晨跑顯得太過不切實際。即使有保姆幫忙，Charles和他也總是累得一沾到枕頭就立刻睡著，到了第二天早晨，又會被不知道為什麼只睡了幾個小時卻還是能精力充沛的孩子們叫醒。

 

現在他只希望周末的運動頻率足以維持住身形，Charles總是開玩笑自己教授當久了肯定會禿頭，從Brian現在依然茂密的頭髮看來，那很不可能，但是隨著年紀而逐漸變慢的新陳代謝是全人類的共同敵人。

 

他看著房中的三人。以往的這個時間他總是在工作，後來變成和Charles一起享受兩人的時光，現在則變成聽Chrles替孩子們讀床邊故事。

 

Charles非常擅長這個，Erik在Charles出城開會的時候會代替Charles讀床邊故事給孩子們聽，換來的總是孩子們毫不領情的嫌棄，Peter甚至在Charles回來以後宣稱他們是『無聊到睡著』。

 

而當Charles讀床邊故事時，孩子們總是聽得非常認真。Charles不會像他一樣只會照著書上的故事讀，而是會模仿書中的角色說話，Erik甚至注意到幾次Charles會把書中的故事改成更適合給孩子聽的版本，他想也許這就是為什麼他的丈夫是個非常成功的教授。

 

「小紅帽很幸運地逃跑了，不是嗎？」Charles闔上書本——今晚的故事是小紅帽，Erik不太記得這個故事的確切發展，但是他很確定Charles有改編這個故事，因為他分明記得最後灰狼不是被送到教導淘氣的童話故事人物的學校，小紅帽的祖母也不是在衣櫃裡被發現的——柔聲道，「現在，你們該睡了，」他替孩子們蓋好棉被，「還有別擔心壞灰狼，他們只存在於童話故事裡。」

 

Erik走上前，在Wanda的床邊坐下。Charles關掉房間的燈，只留下床邊的一盞小夜燈。

 

他開始輕輕地哼唱起搖籃曲，原本還不太願意睡的孩子們在他唱到一半就睡著了，他們擠在Wanda的床上，兩張小臉因為熟睡而紅撲撲的。Erik轉過身，對上Charles帶笑的眼神。他的丈夫也會說一點意第緒語，但是說得沒有德文這麼好，所以每當他唱這首搖籃曲時，Charles總是用這樣的眼神看著他。

 

他盡量放輕動作站起來，將Peter從床上抱起來。Peter咕噥一聲，在他懷裡調整了一個舒服的姿勢。

 

他們從Wanda的房間一起回到Peter位在隔壁的房間，Peter只在他把他放進床裡的時候短暫地睜開眼，咕噥了一聲晚安以後扯過棉被再次陷入熟睡。

 

Erik忍不住在兒子的髮上印下一個吻。

 

「我們沒辦法再這麼做太久。」他在他們回到走廊後告訴Charles。他們輪流在孩子們的房間裡說床邊故事，有時候孩子們可以自己回房間，但更多時候他們就必須像今晚一樣抱他們回房間。「他們長大的速度真的太快了，很快我們就會抱不動他們。」

 

Charles微笑起來，「別擔心，那時候他們就大得不會想聽爸爸們說床邊故事了。」

 

「他們在我心中永遠都是孩子。」Erik悶悶地道，突然想起來另外一件事，「今天早上我送他們上校車的時候，一台車子差點撞上校車。」

 

Charles懷疑地看著他。「你有時候會保護過度，Erik。」

 

「他肯定有超速。」Erik反駁，「而且看起來像是高中生，這種年紀的人總是喜歡開快車。」

 

Charles露出好氣又好笑的表情，「好吧，然後呢？」

 

「然後我警告他這個社區裡有小孩，他回了我一個中指，所以我記下他的車牌並打電話通報違反行為。」

 

「你—」Charles眨眨眼。

 

「社區裡有小孩。」Erik重申，「 **我們** 的小孩。」

 

Charles給了他一個吻，「你真是個傻父親。」

 

「我很擔心。」Erik在接吻的空檔裡回道。

 

「別擔心，他們會很好的。」Charles又啄了啄他，「因為他們有你當他們的爸爸，而你是個很稱職的爸爸，所以以後別再亂打電話舉報別人了。」

 

「還有你，他們比較喜歡你。」Erik回答，試著讓自己聽起來不這麼吃味。

 

「因為你有時候真的對他們太嚴厲了。」Charles牽著他，「但我們得明天再討論這些，因為我現在很累，而我只想跟我的丈夫一起躺在床上。」

 

他們一起回到房間，這是一天之中他們唯一能夠不被打擾地享受彼此陪伴的時間。Charles告訴他早晨自己跟Moira借指甲油的經過，還提到今天實驗室有一隻老鼠跑出籠子，他則跟對方分享今日工作的瑣事。晚一些的時候，Charles縮在他的懷中陷入熟睡，Erik看著他熟睡的丈夫，他們已經陪伴彼此超過十年，但和對方度過的每一天仍讓他覺得自己無比幸運。

 

他閉上眼，這裡是他的家，他的孩子們在走廊另外一側的房間裡熟睡，而他正擁著他的丈夫。

 

明天Peter大概又會在鬧鐘響起來以前把他們吵醒，然後又會是手忙腳亂的一天。他年輕時的規律早已被全部打亂，但是現在他已經習慣了新的規律。

 

他將Charles拉得更進，感覺到對方在睡夢中回擁他，彎起嘴角。

 

而他熱愛他新的規律。

 

\-----24/7 完-----


	2. 番外：節日篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七個發生在節日的小故事。

**01 New Year’s Eve**

 

「為什麼我們不能跟以前一樣在家跨年？」Erik抓著Peter的腳，確保一直在自己肩膀上亂動的兒子不會摔下去，大聲地問站在他身邊的Charles，「陽台上也看得到煙火。」

 

舞台上的演唱和舞台下觀眾的尖叫讓Erik幾乎聽不見自己的聲音，Charles將耳朵湊到他的唇邊，「什麼？」他大喊著問。

 

Erik貼著Charles的耳朵，盡可能地大聲吼道：「我說，為什麼我們不能跟以前一樣在家跨年？」

 

「因為孩子們想看球掉下來，而我們家裡沒法從直接看見—」Charles同樣大喊著回答。坐在他肩膀上的Wanda興奮地揮舞著手臂，險些揮到他的眼睛。「Wanda！」他及時側開臉。

 

「抱歉，Daddy。」Wanda坐直身體，安分下來。

 

她的手為了保持平衡而放在Charles的頭頂上，Charles露出一個苦笑，「Hank看到這一幕會很高興的。」他湊在Erik耳邊說，「他想讓我剪頭髮很久了。」

 

「你的確該剪頭髮了。」Erik不慎苟同地看著自己的丈夫太長的頭髮，「你看起來像是七十年代的人。」

 

Charles微笑起來，「我知道你更喜歡八十年代。」

 

「這跟我們所處的時代一點關係也沒有。」Erik反駁。

 

「你知道這是一句雙關，對吧？」Charles大笑，「考慮到我們現在正站著的地方？」

 

Erik非常愛自己的丈夫，但是他有時真的無法理解對方的幽默感。

 

Emma說那是因為Charles有非常糟糕的幽默感，但Erik卻覺得那是因為Charles總是能找到快樂的理由，而這樣的特質恰恰是對方最吸引人的地方之一。

 

「五十九、五十八……」

 

震耳欲聾的音樂不知道什麼時候停了，人群開始整齊劃一地倒數起來。Erik抬頭，看見巨大的螢幕上倒數著數字，而隨著每一個新的數字跳出，螢幕後面的建築都會同時迸發出絢爛的煙火。

 

他將視線轉回Charles，Charles的眸中滿是笑意，開始跟著人群倒數起來。

 

Erik不是真的聽得到Charles的聲音，但是那並不阻止他與自己的丈夫一起倒數。Peter跟Wanda簡直要樂瘋了，他們還沒見過這麼大型的熱鬧場合。數字進入個位數，人們越喊越大聲。廣場上的氣氛也越來越高昂。在數字歸零的那一刻，漫天的彩帶灑滿整個廣場，Peter和Wanda興奮得尖叫，Erik在那一刻吻住自己的丈夫，並在孩子們注意到以前結束那個吻。

 

「在跨年時不親吻自己的丈夫會帶來壞運。」他解釋。

 

Charles的眼變得更彎，側過身體給了他另外一個不帶情慾，卻滿是深情的吻。

 

「新年快樂，親愛的。」他在他們分開那個吻以後說，一邊還歪頭躲過在抓飄在天空中的彩帶的Wanda揮過來的手臂。

 

Erik在Peter摔下去以前及時撐住自己的兒子，第一次覺得Charles哄孩子們睡覺時說的新年魔法大概是真的。他從前最討厭人多的地方，現在他跟也許超過二十萬的人一起擠在時代廣場上，而他的心情卻依然飛揚的像那些漫天飛舞的彩帶。

 

「新年快樂，Charles。」

 

 

 

 

 

**02 Valentine's Day**

 

「為什麼我和Wanda不能去？」Peter雙手環胸，氣鼓鼓地問。

 

「因為今天是情人節。」跪在咖啡桌旁打開走棋遊戲盒子的Raven頭也不抬地道。

 

「為什麼情人節我和Wanda就不能去？」Peter繼續問。

 

「因為情人節是給情侶過的節日。」Raven繼續解釋。她把造型各異的棋子從紙盒中拿出來放在咖啡桌上，Peter仍是那氣鼓鼓的模樣，Raven抬起頭，在看見Peter不服氣的模樣以後小小地嘆了口氣，「聽著， Daddy和 _Vati_ 可以過情人節，因為他們是大人。你還小，所以不能過情人節，小孩子在情人節的時候要待在家裡。」

 

「妳要跟我們一起待在家裡，」Peter用一種追根究柢的精神道，「這代表妳也是小孩嗎？」

 

「披薩在烤箱裡，我們九點以前會回來，但是如果妳有任何問題，我們可以提早回來—」剛剛從廚房中走出來的Charles將身體探進客廳，Raven臉上抽蓄的表情讓他下意識地收住說到一半的話。

 

「我顧得過來。」他的妹妹隔著整個客廳朝他吼道，又立刻轉過頭去面對站在她旁邊的Peter。Charles的角度看不見Raven的表情，但從Peter沒有逃跑也沒有大哭看來，Raven大概在轉回去時收起了那猙獰的表情。

 

「好吧。」他不太確定地告訴自己的妹妹，遲疑地退回門廳，「我只是想說如果妳有任何問題—」

 

「我說去約會！」Raven頭也不回地做了一個快滾的手勢。

 

腳步聲從樓上傳來，Charles轉過頭，看見穿著三件式西裝的Erik從樓梯上走下來。他一邊走一邊調整右手的袖扣，客廳裡傳來吵雜的聲音，Erik停下腳步，站在樓梯上疑惑地看向客廳的方向，又轉頭看向站在樓梯底端的他。

 

他似乎立刻就明白過來發生了什麼事，臉上浮現哭笑不得的神情。Charles咬住下唇，猶豫地看著自己的丈夫。「也許我們今晚不應該去。」他憂心忡忡地說，「我擔心Raven顧不來他們兩個。」

 

「別擔心他們。」Erik走下樓梯，環住他的腰，「她現在不是做得很好嗎？」

 

Charles順著他的視線看向客廳，兩個孩子不知道什麼時候圍在Raven旁邊，三個人正在為Raven手中不同造型的棋子猜拳，看誰能夠先選棋子，Peter一邊還在大呼小叫地喊著想要那顆有著耳機造型的銀色棋子。

 

「我只是—」

 

「今晚是情人節，我在你最喜歡的那間餐廳訂了位置，」Erik鬆開環在他腰上的手，朝他做出一個邀請的手勢，「Mr. Xavier，我是否有這個榮幸邀請你與我共進晚餐？」

 

他大概又刮了一次鬍子，身上有著好聞的鬚後水味，頭髮也比平時上班時要來得隨興一些，灰綠色的眼中有著亮晶晶的笑意，看起來不可思議的英俊。

 

客廳中傳來孩子們和Raven的大笑聲，Charles跟著微笑起來。「當然，Mr. Lehnsherr。」他輕輕頷首，握住眼前男人的手，「這將會是我的榮幸。」

 

 

 

 

 

**03 Teacher Appreciation Day**

 

「我餓了。」坐在料理台旁的高腳椅上的Peter大聲地說。

 

正在準備晚餐的Charles有點兒忙不過來，他放下手中切到一半的蘿蔔，轉向兒子，「我洗一顆蘋果給你？」

 

料理台上放著好幾束花和一大籃蘋果，今天是教師節，這樣的東西他每年都會收到不少。

 

五歲的男孩思考了一下，「我喜歡蘋果。」他宣布。

 

Charles從籃子裡拿出一顆蘋果，拿到水龍頭下沖洗。在他洗到一半時，他眼角的餘光看見Peter正在玩什麼紅色的東西。他轉過頭，意外地發現兒子手中的東西是一件紅色的女式丁字褲。

 

「Peter，」他震驚地看著自己的兒子，後者正擺弄著那件丁字褲，研究著上頭的花紋——看在上帝的份上它上面還用蕾絲繡著玫瑰的花紋——「你從哪裡拿到這個東西的？」

 

「那裡。」Peter回答，不太認真地指了指桌上一個單支的玫瑰花包裝。包裝和莖都還在，但是上面的花不知道上哪裡去了。Peter將丁字褲湊到眼前——顯然那就是消失的玫瑰花——「這是什麼？」他問，一臉天真無邪。

 

Charles不曉得為什麼好好的玫瑰花會變成丁字褲，但是那在此刻是最不重要的問題。

 

「把那個給我。」他朝Peter伸出手，試著先拿回那件丁字褲，然後再去謀殺那個把這東西藏在花籃，讓他五歲的兒子在廚房裡玩的人。

 

Peter防衛性地把它收在胸前，「不要。」

 

這樣的畫面對任何父親來說都有點兒太過了，「那不是玩具，Peter，」Charles試著跟對方說道理，「把它給我。」

 

非常不幸地，他情急之下太過嚴厲的語氣嚇到了他的兒子。下一刻，Peter開始大哭起來，「不要，我先找到它的。」

 

他跳下椅子，朝廚房外奔去。作為父親，不論對方手上有沒有那條該死的內褲，Charles都不會放任自己的孩子哭著跑走不管，所以他理所當然地追了出去。

 

當他追在Peter後面跑出廚房，大門剛好被人打開，因為開會而比較晚到家的Erik拿著公事包站在門外。

 

於是就有了這麼滑稽的一幕，Peter像火車一樣撞進Erik的懷中，Erik反射性地抱住Peter，過大的衝力讓他退後了一步才穩住身體，而Charles則在Peter身後幾步，手中還抓著一顆還在滴水的蘋果，看起來活像是個趁丈夫不在準備毒死前妻兒子的邪惡繼父。

 

「這是我找到的。」Peter還在大哭。

 

「別哭。」Erik蹲下身體，輕柔地拭去兒子臉上的淚水，「告訴 _Vati_ ，你找到了什麼？」

 

Peter把手中的東西展現給自己的父親。

 

「有人可以跟我解釋這個東西是怎麼跑到我兒子的手裡的嗎？」Erik冷靜地問。

 

「先聲明，我不知道為什麼花會變成這種東西。」Charles走上前，無奈地解釋。

 

Erik狐疑地看著他，「花？」他問，一邊安撫還在往他懷中鑽的兒子。

 

「教師節。」他一說Erik就聽懂了，每年的這個時候他都會收到不少花。「它本來是一朵玫瑰花，然後下一刻就變成了—」他用眼神示意Peter手中的東西，因為不想那個名詞變成他們五歲兒子詞彙的一部份而沒有說出來。

 

「那是別人送Daddy的東西，」Erik告訴自己懷中的男孩，「你可以還給Daddy嗎？」

 

「可是我先找到它的。」Peter還在抽抽噎噎。

 

「可是那是Daddy的東西，我們不能在沒有經過別人同意的情況下，拿別人的東西，對不對？」Erik繼續諄諄教誨。

 

Charles連忙走到父子倆身邊，跟著蹲下身體。因為Erik，這次Peter沒有再嘗試逃跑。

 

「我很抱歉，我不應該這麼兇。」他擺出自己最無害的表情，「我們來交換好不好？」他朝Peter遞出手中的蘋果，「這個給你，那個給我？」

 

Peter仍然縮在Erik懷中，使勁地把鼻涕跟眼淚往Erik的西裝上蹭。Erik的西裝外套大概完了，不過兩個父親都沒注意到這件事，全部的注意力都在他們還在不斷加重西裝災情的兒子身上。

 

Peter半邊的臉貼著Erik的胸膛，只露出一邊的眼睛來回地看著Charles手中的蘋果跟自己手中的丁字褲。

 

終於，他慢慢地伸出拽著丁字褲的那隻手。兩個男人同時鬆一口氣，Charles連忙將那個要命的東西交換過來，Erik抱著Peter站起來，Peter咬著唇，捧著手中的蘋果，乖乖地待在Erik懷中。他的眼仍然紅通通的，但至少沒有再哭了。

 

「你們在做什麼？」Wanda的聲音從二樓傳來，三個人同時看向聲音的方向，只見Wanda站在二樓的樓梯口，一臉好奇地看著他們。

 

Charles反射性地將手中的東西塞進口袋中，避免自己的女兒也看到那件要命的內褲。他假裝什麼事都沒有發生過似地朝女兒露出一個微笑，「沒什麼，妳餓了嗎？晚餐就快好了。」

 

 

 

 

 

**04 Father’s Day**

 

「你們確定要這麼做？」被強迫躺在床上的Charles哭笑不得地問。

 

「是的。」站在床邊的Wanda一臉認真地回答，踮起腳尖把Charles身上的棉被拉平，並塞到他的身體下面。

 

「我們來了！」拉著Erik的Peter大呼小叫地跑進房間，被他拽著跑過整條走廊的Erik好不容易穩住自己，一臉迷惑地看著房間中的一大一小。

 

「現在什麼情況？」他困惑地問。

 

「因為今天是父親節，所以他們要唸床邊故事給我們聽。」Charles拍了拍自己身畔的空位，對自己的丈夫眨眨眼，「來吧，親愛的，我很期待呢。」

 

Erik露出哭笑不得的表情，順著他的意思在他身邊躺下。Wanda繞到Erik的那一側，同樣替Erik拉好被子，接著走到門邊，關掉房間的大燈，只留下兩盞床頭的閱讀燈。

 

剛剛又跑出去的Peter再次跑回來，他遞給Wanda一本書，Wanda接過來以後皺起眉，「我們說好要說小紅帽的。」

 

「可是我想要聽這本。」Peter委屈地道。「有恐龍。」

 

「不行，要小紅帽。」Wanda不容反駁地拒絕，小大人似地讓床上的兩個大人等等，跑出房間，大概是去拿那本小紅帽。

 

留在房間的Peter藉著床尾的長椅爬上床，一臉哀傷地坐在兩個大人小腿中間的空位。Charles微微拉開身上的棉被，在自己跟Erik中間騰出一個位置，「Peter，過來這裡。」

 

Peter鑽進被窩，Erik從他身後把他摟進自己的懷裡。因為姿勢，Erik看不見他的表情，但是面對著Peter的Charles看得一清二楚：男孩抿著嘴唇，眼睛水汪汪的，看起來像是快哭了。

 

「我想聽恐龍。」他難過地告訴自己的父親們，大概是聽出來他快哭了的Erik把他摟得更緊一些。

 

「今天輪到Wanda挑故事。」他告訴自己的兒子。

 

Peter的唇抿得更緊，Charles有些頭疼，他知道Erik的本意是想安慰Peter，不過這樣安慰的話從他那紀律嚴明的丈夫口中聽起來，非但不像是安慰，還像是責備。

 

「所以明天就輪到你挑故事了。」他連忙補充。Peter仍然一臉委屈，Charles伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，「我明天讀給你聽？」

 

那換來他的兒子甜甜的笑容，Peter身後的Erik對他挑眉的姿勢彷彿在說『那就是我剛才說的。』，Charles則回了他一個晚點在跟你解釋的眼神。

 

敞開的門外傳來由遠而近的腳步聲，拿著正確的書回來的Wanda站在門口。

 

Charles沒錯過她一臉掙扎地看著床上的Peter跟床邊的動作，通常Erik和他會坐在床頭的地板上讀床邊故事，不過成人的床比孩子們的床要來得高得多，再加上Wanda的身高，如果她真的坐在地板上，除了床架和滿是灰塵的床底以外大概什麼都看不到。

 

「Wanda，妳不想加入我們嗎？」他問。

 

女孩沒掙扎太久就決定加入他們，她爬上床，學著自己的兄弟一樣擠在兩個父親中間。

 

Peter在她翻開手中的書時興致勃勃地湊上前去，大概已經忘了剛剛還想聽恐龍故事的事。

 

兩個孩子開始一人一句地說起小紅帽的故事，他們一開始說得很認真，但是到了後面，他們開始念得斷斷續續，比起說床邊故事，更像是單純地在讀故事書，中間甚至還夾雜著幾句「為什麼我不記得有這段？」的驚呼。

 

故事越到後面，不熟悉故事的孩子們不會發音的字越來越多。Charles從偶爾替他們唸幾個比較難的字，到後面不知道從什麼時候開始變成他在讀。

 

這大概是第一次這個故事被一次從頭讀到尾，大部分的時候孩子們都在他讀到一半的時候就睡著了，然後第二天他們就得從前一天沒讀完的部分繼續。他闔起故事書，兩個孩子甚至沒發現故事已經讀完了，只是擠在一起睡得很熟。

 

他把故事書放到一旁的床頭櫃，Erik默契地抱起躺在他那一側的Peter，Charles則抱起Wanda，盡量在不吵醒女兒的情況下把她送回自己的房間。

 

Wanda睡得很熟，為了讀故事，她睡著的時間早已超過她平常睡覺的時間。Charles替她蓋好被子——沒忘了把棉被塞到她的身體底下防止她踢棉被——又檢查了窗戶，確定上鎖後才輕手輕腳地走出女兒的房間，替她把門關上。

 

他回過身，看見Erik站在Peter的門前。他臉上的表情有一點兒傻，但是又滿是驕傲，就好像孩子們第一次開口說話，又或是在客廳成功地邁出第一步時那樣。

 

他親愛的丈夫，他孩子們親愛的傻爸爸。

 

他露出一個微笑，朝自己的丈夫伸出手。Erik伸手回握，他們站在二樓的走廊上，安靜地親吻。

 

「我們養了很棒的孩子，Charles。」當他們分開那個吻時，傻爸爸說，聲音因為感動而有些沙啞。

 

Charles用拇指摩娑著他的輪廓，Erik的輪廓分明，不說話的時候看起來跟他結婚前的脾氣一樣嚴肅又難以親近，但他從未懷疑過這個男人會多麼疼愛自己的孩子。

 

而如果不是他這麼傻，這麼疼愛孩子，他們的孩子永遠也不會這麼善解人意，這麼聰穎乖巧。

 

「我知道。」他悄聲回答，在再次消彌他們唇間的距離以前輕聲道：「父親節快樂，世界上最好的 _Vati_ 。」

 

 

 

 

 

**05 Labor Day**

 

Erik走進客廳，「Charles—」

 

「噓！」兩個孩子同時朝他做出噤聲的手勢，指了指靠著沙發睡著的Charles。

 

他本來應該在讀故事給孩子們聽，Erik二十分鐘前進書房處理一封緊急電子郵件時，Charles還盤腿坐在地上，一邊揮舞手中的童書，一邊學恐龍的叫聲，跟孩子們玩得很瘋。

 

現在他靠在沙發邊，腦袋歪在沙發的坐墊上睡得很熟，身上還蓋著Peter那條狗狗巡邏隊的毯子。

 

「他睡著了。」Peter用一種說祕密的語氣告訴他。

 

Erik點點頭，學著孩子們做出一個噤聲的手勢。兩個孩子笑起來，又在發出笑聲的那一刻立刻摀住自己的嘴，一邊笑一邊搖頭。

 

Erik輕手輕腳地推開咖啡桌，又回到二樓，把主臥室裡的枕頭跟棉被拿到客廳。孩子們立刻圍上來，他們圍著睡著的Charles在地毯上做出一個舒適的窩，親暱地躺在一起。

 

所以當Charles因為蓋了太多條毯子而被熱醒時，他張開眼睛看到的就是這樣的畫面。客廳的百葉窗關著，但是從縫隙透進來的陽光看來，窗外的陽光正熾，大概是一天之中最熱的時候。他的丈夫和孩子們將他包在中間，全都睡得很熟。

 

他咬著唇看了一下眼前的畫面，覺得心中有一部份因為這樣的畫面而融化。他撐直身體，盡量在不吵醒所有人的情況下，抽出只有蓋在他身上的那條粉紅色棉被，輕輕地將它放到一旁。睡在最外圍的Peter滾過去，雙腳夾著那條棉被調整了一個舒服的姿勢，然後就沒有動靜了。Charles重新躺進那條蓋著所有人的大棉被中，他的丈夫咕噥一聲，像個大勺子一樣把他摟住。

 

Charles閉上眼，他其實熱得有些難受，但用這樣的方式度過長假期的最後一個午後再好不過。

 

 

 

 

 

**06 Halloween**

 

「有什麼是你不會的嗎？」Charles雙手環胸，站在廚房看正在用一把主廚刀在南瓜上剖出一個蓋子的Erik，問。

 

那顆南瓜的直徑大概有他的半條手臂這麼長，Charles的其中一個學位是遺傳學，平常在實驗室裡解剖的東西絕對不會少，在家的時候也會煮飯，他不是不懂得怎麼用刀，但是在生南瓜上切出一個蓋子還是比他原本預估的要來得難得多。

 

首先，生南瓜非常硬，再加上這顆南瓜的大小，他好不容易把刀子切進去，就發現那把刀卡死在果肉裡。他想拔，又擔心自己用力過猛會不小心傷到圍在旁邊，興致勃勃地等著刻傑克燈的Wanda跟Peter。

 

但這一切對他的丈夫而言顯然不是問題，後者拿著那把他剛剛切進去後就拔不出來的主廚刀，動作俐落地繞著瓜蒂切了一圈。金屬的刀片就好像是他身體的延伸，也許作為這個家中負責大部分晚餐的人，Erik的回報不只是那些美味的晚餐，還有讓人嫉妒的刀工。

 

「很多。」Erik漫不經心地回答，握著瓜蒂往上施力。被切下來的那一部份就像蓋子一樣被他拿了起來，「這顆是誰的？」他問。

 

「我的！」Wanda興奮地湊上前，原本安分地坐在高腳椅上的身體幾乎整個爬上中島台。Erik及時把那顆南瓜推到Wanda面前，又把那手上的傑克燈蓋子遞到她手上。

 

「記得把裡面的果肉清乾淨，不然會壞很快。」Charles從碗櫥裡拿出一個做沙拉用的大碗，又從抽屜裡拿出兩支大湯匙，放到兩個孩子中間，提醒。

 

Wanda開始認真地用湯匙刮起裡面的果肉，Peter則用迫切的眼神看Erik替他切南瓜的蓋子。

 

等他也從Erik手中接過自己的南瓜，他幾乎是坐在中島台上挖空自己的南瓜。

 

Charles也在處理自己的南瓜，兩個父親不像孩子們一樣堅持要超市裡最大的南瓜，所以都買了普通大小的。他自己的這顆比較好處理，他一邊在南瓜上切出蓋子，一邊滿是喜愛地看著孩子們全神貫注地做南瓜燈的樣子。

 

Peter挖了滿滿一大匙的南瓜籽，朝Wanda的方向湊，還問她要不要吃，被Wanda一臉嫌棄地拍開。

 

「你要做什麼圖案？」站在他旁邊的Erik問，一邊用讓人嫉妒的速度快速地在他的那顆南瓜上刻出一個猙獰的臉。

 

「我不知道。」Charles頭也不抬地回答，專心地切自己的南瓜，「也許是某個—」

 

他本來想說也許是某個厲害的漫畫角色，但說到一半的話隨著他因為用力過度而被不小心折斷的瓜蒂硬生生地段在那裡。

 

他抬起頭，震驚地看向自己的丈夫。

 

這樣的發展讓Erik也愣了一下，他錯愕地看著Charles手中斷掉的那半截瓜蒂，笑意逐漸浮上他的眼，又接著擴散到他整張臉上。

 

他們同時大笑出聲，Charles抓著那半截瓜蒂，靠著Erik笑得上氣不接下氣。「也許是某個禿頭的人。」他邊笑邊說。

 

原本在搶刻南瓜的工具的孩子們看向他們，從表情看來沒弄明白兩個父親為什麼笑得這樣厲害，不過沒阻止他們跟著大笑。

 

於是當那一個萬聖節，成群結隊的孩子們來按電鈴要糖果時，全都疑惑了一下為什麼這戶人家的傑克燈頭上全光禿禿地，沒有瓜蒂。

 

 

 

 

 

**07 And Finally… Happy Holidays!**

 

「你跟Erik討論過孩子們要信什麼宗教嗎？」Raven看著窗戶外正在堆雪人的Erik和兩個孩子，轉過頭問Charles。

 

「沒有。為什麼這麼問？」正在冰箱裡翻找蘿蔔的Charles漫不經心地問。

 

「你們上個禮拜才過了光明節，現在又要過聖誕節，我只是覺得他們可能會覺得很混亂。」

 

終於找到蘿蔔的Charles抬起頭，「會嗎？」他拿著那根蘿蔔，開始思考起來。

 

「那就是我正在說的。」Raven翻了一個白眼。

 

「我不覺得他們會混亂。」Charles關起冰箱，「他們知道Erik跟我來自不同的文化背景。」

 

「他們只有五歲。」Raven點出那個顯而易見的事實，「相信我，Charles，五歲的孩子根本不知道什麼是文化背景。」

 

「也許妳是對的。」Charles同意，「但是我不覺得這樣有什麼不好，他們只會覺得人們信仰非常不同的東西，而那是事實。」

 

「你是無神論者。」Raven毫不留情地戳破。

 

「我相信科學。」Charles聳聳肩，「但那並不妨礙我喜歡聖誕節，一家人聚在一起吃飯、交換禮物，看起來像是個應該保存下來的好傳統。」他朝Raven晃了晃手中的蘿蔔，「妳要跟我一起去堆雪人嗎？還是妳想要跟爸爸和媽媽一起在屋子裡？」

 

「然後讓媽用我的血做黑布丁嗎？」Raven挽住他的手，跟他一起從後門走出廚房，進到屋外天雪地的世界裡，「當然是跟你們一起堆雪人。」

 

「晚餐的菜單上沒有黑布丁。」Charles哭笑不得地告訴自己的妹妹。

 

「但是早餐有。」Raven回嘴，從他手中接過那根蘿蔔，好讓他可以騰出手把後門扣緊。

 

他們就這麼一路鬥嘴一路走向院子裡的三人，第一個看見他們的Peter朝他們飛奔過來，Raven蹲下身，剛好將Peter抱個滿懷。

 

「Raven姑姑！」被包成一顆小球的男孩興奮地喊道，說話的聲音還有些喘，「聖誕節快樂！」

 

「聖誕節快樂。」Raven親暱地蹭了蹭自己的姪子。

 

Peter拉著她到他們正在堆的雪人前，Erik正費力地試著把第二顆雪球固定在地上那顆較大的雪球上，當成雪人身體的一部份。這實際上可比看起來難多了，鬆軟的雪很難固定，他們好不容易堆出來的雪球歪歪扭扭的，一點也不像聖誕節的電影裡或是童話故事的插圖一樣好看，不過這並不影響兩個孩子高昂的情緒。

 

站在雪人另外一邊的Wanda試著幫他，卻因為個頭太小而效果不彰。Charles在那顆雪球快滾下去時及時從Wanda身後伸出手擋住，沒讓雪球砸在Wanda頭上。Erik看了他一眼，跟他一起合力把雪球固定住。

 

「我以為妳今天晚上才會到。」Erik一邊把雪球壓得更實，確定它被完全固定住，一邊告訴被Peter拽著跌跌撞撞地走向他們的Raven。

 

「交通比我預估得好一點。」Raven蹲下去抱Wanda，「聖誕節快樂，親愛的。」

 

「聖誕節快樂。」Wanda甜甜地道。

 

「現在，誰要負責放雪人的鼻子？」Raven晃了晃手中的蘿蔔，問。Charles還來不及阻止她，告訴她說他們原本打算做三層的雪人，兩個孩子已經繞著Raven興奮地搶著要放雪人的鼻子。

 

「也許兩層也不錯？」他有點不太確定地問Erik，跟他一起站在旁邊看立刻就玩成一團的三人。

 

「他們高興就好。」Erik看起來不太介意，只是脫掉手套，把Charles的手裹在自己的掌心裡。他的手很溫暖，Charles進屋拿蘿蔔的時候把手套忘在廚房裡了，這會指尖凍得有些發麻，在他輕柔的摩娑下緩緩恢復知覺。

 

孩子們突然跑向不遠處的一棵樹，Raven走向他們，「他們跑去找雪人的手了。」她解釋，視線短暫地停留在他們的手上，又很快移開。「節日快樂，Erik。」她面不改色地說，跟他們站在一起看孩子們在樹下跑來跑去，試著找到最適合的樹枝。

 

Charles下意識想鬆開自己的手，Erik反手握住他，沒讓他鬆手。他感覺到一股熱氣竄上自己的脖子，而另外兩個人只是神色如常地在那邊聊天。

 

「他們長得真快。」Raven感嘆。

 

Charles看著她的側臉，覺得這大概是自己該說的，誰知道以前那個總喜歡纏著他讓他給自己讀床邊故事的女孩什麼時候長得這麼大了。

 

「孩子長大得很快。」他有些哀傷的回答，不知道為什麼突然升起危機意識。很快Wanda和Peter就會像Raven一樣長大，不會再纏著他要聽床邊故事，也不會—

 

「別用那種表情看我，Charles。」他不再會纏著讓他讀床邊故事的寶貝妹妹笑著警告。

 

「我辛苦把妳養大—」Charles忍不住抗議。

 

「你沒有養大她，你跟她一起長大。」Erik糾正。

 

「仍然。」Charles哀傷地告訴自己的丈夫，「她永遠都是我的寶貝妹妹。」

 

「而你永遠都是我保護欲過剩的哥哥。」Raven親暱地摟住他，「是時候長大了，親愛的哥哥，別當個保護欲過剩的父親，當個保護欲過剩的哥哥已經夠糟了。」

 

「我喜歡保護欲過度。」Charles有點鬧脾氣，腦中的滑坡謬誤已經一路推論到孩子們在結婚以後離家，而Erik跟他則成為可憐的空巢老人。

 

「糟透了。」完全不明白他做為一名父親的危機意識的Raven對他皺了皺鼻子。後面傳來一震吵雜聲，是找到樹枝的Wanda和Peter，Raven鬆開Charles，又跑回去跟孩子們玩在一起。

 

「很快他們都會長大，然後離開我們。」被留在原地的空巢老人Charles傷心地看著眼前玩成一團的三人。

 

Erik把他攬進懷裡，「不管你在想什麼，停下。」他半是無奈半是好笑地告訴他，「你的腦袋有時候會太有想像力。」

 

「說得好像等他們長大後，你不會威脅要打斷那些膽敢對他們露出興趣的人一樣。」Charles喃喃抱怨，不過沒抵抗Erik摟住自己的手。

 

「我大概會。」Erik承認，「但那是很久以後的事，我們可以之後再擔心這些。」他把下巴抵在Charles的肩上，「現在我們可以享受他們還在我們身邊的時間。」

 

「你是對的。」Charles同意，沒再繼續讓自己的腦袋把自己拖進那想像中的悲慘深淵。

 

他們安安靜靜地看著三人裝飾雪人，Wanda想放雪人鼻子，Raven抱不動她，兩個人跌跌撞撞的，Peter伸手去拉他們，結果最後三個人在雪地裡摔成一團。站得比較遠的Charles和Erik正想去幫他們，就看見三人坐在雪地裡笑得不可開交，Raven從地上撿起那根多災多難的蘿蔔，把它塞進本來應該是雪人身體的那一半。

 

「今年我們做倒立的雪人。」她宣布。

 

兩個孩子興奮地尖叫，把拿來做手的樹枝插進原本應該是頭的部分。本來沒打算這麼用的樹枝太短，抵不到地板，形成一個頭大身體小，伸長著手臂，卻用頭頂著雪地的奇怪雪人。

 

「我喜歡這個多過我們原本打算做的那—」Charles轉過頭告訴自己的丈夫。

 

下一刻，一顆雪球擊中Charles的背，Charles摀著自己的脊椎，疼地蹲在地上。

 

「你們兩個打算就站在那裡看還是什麼？」他聽見Raven在他身後喊道，聲音裡還因為擔心自己太過用力而有些不確定。

 

Erik跟著蹲下，一臉擔心地看著他。Charles扯著Erik的大衣，遠遠看起來就好像他一時疼得站不起來，對Erik做出一個噤聲的嘴型。

 

Erik很快就反應過來，「Charles？Charles，你還好嗎？」他撐著他，用一種驚慌的語氣問。

 

埋在他懷裡的Charles很想大笑，但那就太過可惜這絕佳的機會了。他死命咬著嘴唇，讓自己不要笑出聲，用身體掩飾住正悄悄地在雪地裡捏出一顆雪球的手。

 

他的身後傳來變得急促的腳步聲，「Charles？」Raven快步走向他，聲音裡的擔憂變得明顯。

 

在她距離他們只有幾步的時候，Charles猛地站起來，朝Raven身上扔去。

 

他大笑，「逮到妳了。」

 

太過快速的轉變讓Raven楞了一下，很快就反應過來，尖叫地找掩護。

 

「你這個騙子！」她朝他吼道。

 

「妳先開始的。」Charles吼回去，一邊拉著Erik找掩護。

 

本來被他的反應嚇到的孩子也跟著開始尖叫著大笑，他們開始毫無章法地朝對方扔雪球，到了後面，連雪球也顧不上做，就只是朝彼此扔地上的雪，一邊肆無忌憚地大笑。

 

而在孩子們大得能夠為自己該信仰什麼做決定以前，這已經是他和Erik作為父親能夠提供，最好的佳期。

 

\-----24/7 節日篇 完-----


End file.
